Crash and Burn
by Lathya
Summary: HieiOC. Hiei gets injured and a strange girl with unique abilites saves him. Story takes place before Hiei met Yusuke or Kurama. I've gotten chapter 13 up, finally!
1. The beginning of a rotton life

HieiFan666: yea he was getting really annoying.

Hiei: You can say that again.

HieiFan666: yea he was getting really annoying.

Hiei: I didn't mean really

HieiFan666: Just tell them the disclaimer

Hiei: She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue her, or I'll hunt you down.

HieiFan666: Now on with the fic.

"Come on Raven or we're going to be late for dinner." said a pale skinned, short witch who looked to

be in her mid 30's. She had long black hair that reached her ankles and soft purple eyes that stared up the stairs to look for her young daughter to come down. "I'm coming mom!" shouted young Raven from her bedroom up the stairs. She jumped out of her walk in closet wearing a poofy (yes poofy) pink dress that her parents and her picked out the other day, she was also wearing a red sash around her waist and her long black hair was put into pigtails, being held together with two red ribbons, she looked just so damn cute. Just as she walked out she put on her red shoes and buckled them before leaving her room to go to her mother. The young girl, who seemed to be no older than 5 maybe 6, came running down and ran into her fathers strong arms at the bottom of the stairs. Her father was of average height with spiked black hair, not to long, and dark, soft red eyes, naturally because he was a fire demon. Raven and her parents were going out to celebrate her birthday that night. They were a very happy family, and loved to spend time together. She was really excited because her parents promised her a very special present. It's not like she's greedy, she loves to spend time with her parents and all, (so young, so naive) but what kid doesn't get excited about presents.

They all went to a nice, fancy restaurant at the outer edge of the forest where Raven and her parents lived. Raven had chicken fingers, fries and some yummy dipping sauce. She liked it so much that when her dad tried to steal a piece she would jump on top of her food. By doing so some crumbs and sauce would dirty her dress, but she didn't mind, she was just having fun. Her dad thought it would be funny to play a little trick on her. He lifted her up and placed her sitting backwards on the chair. Then with one quick move, before his wife said anything, and just before Raven caught him, he took three chicken fingers and stuck them in his mouth. When Raven realized what he did, she got angry and tried to steal his drink. Both of Raven's parents stopped her from doing that, because he was drinking wine. And they didn't want Raven to get drunk. (Now that would be funny- Look out Drunk Baby coming thru. Lol)

On the way back from dinner, Raven still a little pissed about her pilfered fingers, her parents walked at each side of her thru the forest. Each of them at each side of her, picking her up every few steps, so it almost seemed like she was floating. They were all laughing as they made their way back to their house deep in the forest. They still didn't give Raven her present, they were waiting until the right time to give it to her. Most likely when they get home and have some cake they were saving they would give it to her after that. When they were almost home a tall lizard looking demon popped out of nowhere. He was slightly taller then Raven's father, even though he was slouching. With the large axes in his had and the strange glare in his eyes, you could tell he was out for blood. Raven was frightened (As would any child demon/witch or not) by him and his strange green, scaley skin. In the area of the Makai they lived their wasn't to many demons like him, it was a peaceful place to live (yes there are peaceful places). Raven never saw a fight before, and naturally was never in one herself. Except one time when she and her dad were play fighting for the remote, but that was just fun and games, this was real.

"What do you want?" Said Raven's father as he stepped in front of his family. Ready in a fight stance against the lizard demon, not showing any fear. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his family, no matter how tall and scary looking they were.

"I want the Twilight Stone!" the ugly looking lizard demon hissed thru his fangs. When he said that he charged full force toward Raven's father. He punched the lizard demon just as he attacked, which earned him a deep bite on the arm. The bite drew a lot of blood. It would take weeks to heal.

"DADDY!!" Raven cried out as her mother tried to protect her from the sight in front of them. As the two backed away from the fight as they wouldn't get in the way so the two demon's could

fight without any distractions. Raven's father was once a very skilled fighter in the Makai, but after he got married and started a family he never fought again. He was out of shape and not as skilled as he once was, so although he was still stronger then most low class demons, there was almost no way he would be able to defeat this middle class lizard demon.

"RUN!" Raven's father yelled to them. Even though they were at a safe distance that they wouldn't get hurt, he must have known that the lizard demon would have went after them next, once he killed him. Although not wanting to leave her husband, Raven's mother took Raven by the hand and ran in the opposite direction back toward the way of the direction of the restaurant but, still staying in the forest. Just as they got far enough away that the demon wouldn't be able to find them, at least for a while, Raven's mother's stopped to try to calm Raven down, "You'll be ok Ray, trust me."

"You promise Mommy"

"Yes".

"And then we can all go home? Right Mommy!"

"...I'm not sure about that"

"But Mommy-"

"Shhhh. Just promise me, you'll stay safe." Raven's mother said as she gave Raven a big hug.

"I promise." Still unsure of what she was talking about, and also scared about the demon attacking her father, and her mother saying that they won't be together after this is over. She still trusted her parents that they would fix any problem that came their way so she didn't think twice about anything bad that could happen. (She is just so innocent and SO CUTE) Raven was still getting really stressed and worried from the time the demon attacked.

"But, Mommy, what's happening? Who was that? And why did daddy stay back there?" A very curious Raven asked her mother. "I don't want you to worry about all that." Raven's mother started, not wanting to scare her child with the truth. "It's all going to be ok, here, take this." She unhooked a necklace from around her neck and handed it to Raven. It was a golden necklace with a bright red gem on it. "It's your birthday present" When Raven heard her mother say this she was really excited and screamed, "THANK YOU MOMMY!!" "Shhhh." her mother told her, I want you to take this and run." Raven's mother said as she put the necklace around Raven's neck. "But..." "No but's Raven, (hehe, butt's) now I want you to run, and remember, your father and I love you and we always will."

"What do you mean?"

"Just run Raven, and don't look back."

She did as she was told, although she was still unsure about what her mother was talking about, as her mother went back to her father. Raven started walking away, but soon started into a steady run away from the place her mother left her.

Raven ran as fast and as hard as she could thru the forest hitting tree branches and running thru puddles. She didn't stop running, no matter how weak she felt her legs getting, with her mother's and father's last words to her running thru her mind, until she had just gotten out of the forest, once out she looked back and saw a large explosion where she had just come from. Her eyes focused to the area where her parents were, a look of fright and shock was painted across her face when the lizard demon, who attacked her parents, jumped up and landed on a cliff just at the end of the fallen trees, where the explosion had taken place, and started looking around. He was obviously looking for her, Raven could tell what happened, she could feel her eyes fill up with tears, and felt fear running thru her veins as she continued to run as faster and faster thru the forest to escape the demon. She turned her head and saw the lizard demon run to the opposite direction. Still frightened she continued to run thru the forest.

She kept running as fast as she could knowing that the lizard demon was far away from her, she eventually found her way to the mountains. Raven screamed as almost fell when she started to climb the mountain. Although she knew the demon wasn't anywhere near her at the time, she new she had to get as far away from there as possible. If her parents were gone there was nothing for her at her old home. She also refused to go back for her stuff, just incase that demon decided to come back. Just as she got to the top of the small cliff at the side of the mountain, she was far from welcomed. A small group of low class, but still very large demons, walked over to her. They were obviously hungry by the way they were looking at her. She was still at the edge of the cliff so she had nowhere to go. A few rocks fell down and broke as they hit the ground behind her. Just as one of the demons had lunged for her a sudden fire came up around her. The other demons looked at Raven and were amazed at seeing the little demon creating the fire. Her eyes started to glow, sending chills of fear down their spines. Her red eyes were amplified in color from the glow. Just as they started to back away the entire group was set on fire. The flames burned thru every inch of their flesh and bone leaving nothing but a pile of ashes behind. When she thought she was safe she fell to her knees and started crying. She cried for her lost parents, her lost home, and her lost life. She had nothing now. Nothing except the strange necklace her mother gave her, before she went running to her death.

Just as she was about to leave two large demons walked up behind her. She was afraid they were going to try to attack her like the other demons did so to defend herself she created a wall of fire around her. This slightly surprised the demons, but after watching what she just did to that other

demons they weren't that shocked. They tried to calm her down so they could talk to her.

"Calm down kid, we're not going to hurt you." the first demon said, Raven was surprised at how nice they were being, really surprised because of her recent encounters with strange demons, and the fact that they where both carrying weapons. She took down her shield and listened to the two demons.

"Are you alone." The second demon asked. Raven nodded her head. Raven was curious why, for some reason they were pleased with her answer. "Why don't you come with us and we'll get you cleaned up." He asked her. Once again she nodded and walked behind them, drying her tears, as they led her to there camp. She was still a little concerned about what they might do once she got there but,

having no where to go she did as she was told.

When they got there, it was a large camp full of lots of different types of demons, a lot of the demons asked why they brought her there, because they normally didn't take random children to their camp (What bandits do?) they ignored the questions and brought her straight to the gang leader. He was a tall, tan demon. He wore almost royal looking armor, he also had long dirty blond hair and three horns on his head. Raven winced when she saw the large axe attached to his belt. 'Maybe their going to kill me, no then why would they have done so already. I WANT MY MOMMY!!' She screamed in her head. The head demon could obviously tell she was scared.

"What is the meaning of you bringing this child here?" he asked the two demons, who were now bowing to him, after leaving Raven at the back of the room. While Raven stood a few feet behind them, with a very confused look on her face, they began to talk about her.

'Why do they care about me? They don't even know me.'

"She is strong sir" said the first demon.

"We saw her kill a small group of demons, without lifting a finger. She created fire out of nowhere. Master Hiroshi." Said the second demon. Obviously 'Master Hiroshi' must have been the head demon they were both talking to.

Master Hiroshi seemed to be thinking intensely about something, he then walked over to Raven and said, "Is this true, can you create fire without any assistance, just by using your mind." Raven slowly nodded her head.

"EXCELLENT!!!" Cheered Master Hiroshi, "Now, child, can you show me."

"YES" Raven nervously answered.

"See that paper over there," Master Hiroshi said, indicating to a small piece of crumpled up paper on a table near them,

"I want you to light it on fire."

Raven nodded and with a slight glow in her red eyes the paper was ablaze. "This is Great, now can you put out the flame."

Raven, again, nodded her head and distinguished the flame. "Great, what's your name, child?"

"R-Raven" she stuttered.

"Well Raven, how would you like to stay here with us."

Her eyes seemed to light up (not on fire) when he said this, not knowing what she was getting into. "Do you mean it?" Raven questioned.

"Yes."

'Yea, I have a place to stay now' Raven celebrated in her head. "Thank You!" She said to Master Hiroshi.

"Now Raven, this isn't going to be a free ride, you'll have to work your own way around here, and earn your keep. Can you do that?"

"Yes! I'll do anything" (Some words she's going to regret.)

Well what do you think, TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz people, don't put all my hard work to shame by not reviewing. I accept reviews from everyone. And I do not accept flames, if you send a flame it will be sent back n the order in which it was received. Have a nice day.

Ja ne.


	2. The strange man

HieiFan666: Yea, My next chapter. So far this is my favorite of my fics.

Hiei: When do I get to be in it?

HieiFan666: This chapter

Hiei: Good

HieiFan666: Hiei can't wait. I bet he wants to get to the kissing scenes.

Hiei: :blushing: No I don't!

HieiFan666: Then why are you blushing?

Hiei: It-just-got-a-little-hot-in-here-that's-all

HieiFan666: No it didn't

Hiei: ...OK, on with the fic then. She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If you sue, someone will get hurt.

HieiFan666: Denial isn't just a river in Egypt.

Hiei: ?

It's now ten years later, Raven has become a thief with the demons that took her in when she was six. She has grown up quite a bit. Raven is a lot more cold hearted, no longer the happy little girl she once was. She stays to herself and wears all black. Always long black dresses (like Robin from Robin the Witch Hunter, and if you don't watch the show YOU SHOULD), mostly to keep away any prying eyes of some of the more perverted demons. When she agreed that she would carry her own weight she didn't realize what she was getting herself into all those years ago. When ever they would go on heists she would distract the guards by creating a large fire in one of the areas of the building, in the opposite direction of where the treasure they were stealing was. Often times, she would get left behind and have to make it back to the gang or get caught. She had no where to go so they knew she would come back. Although she was helpful to them, she wasn't that strong of a demon. She never told anyone that she was half witch, so they just thought she was a weak demon. Many demons would often harass her, but she would just burn their hands and wander a little into the forest where she would gaze at the stars and wonder if this was really the life for her.

One night the gang heard of a very rare item, it was a sword. A sword that could set out large streams of energy destroying anything in it's path and could cut thru even the strongest force fields. Master Hiroshi told them that it was located in a shrine a few miles south. He showed them a picture of it and told them that no one was to touch the sword, it was it be given to him. As Hiroshi continued to explain it, the more it seemed familiar to Raven. She remembered her mother speaking of it before. She recalled her saying it was created by a very power witch centuries ago. The first female warrior witch if she wasn't mistaken.

"In a land far far away, (If you saw Shreak 2 laugh, now! Hehe, what kind of a name is Charming) on a small remote island in the demon world there was a strong warlock warrior and his beautiful wife. Together they had a daughter, her name was Ayame, the warrior always wanted a son, but he was still proud of his daughter. He would often take her around and let her do things that were normally unheard of for a girl to do. Ayame would get into a lot of fights, and she would always win, but one day demons attacked from the main land. Ayame's father was killed in battle. Ayame and her mother hid in the forest while the demons took over the island, her home she knew was almost in ruins. She knew the only way she could save the remaining people on the island was to fight back. So she began work on a powerful sword. She worked on it day and night, night and day. Her mother began to get worried when she started to sleep less and eat less, she was always working on that weapon. She put so much power in it until she was confidant that it would rid the demons of her home. Ayame told her mother to stay where she was as she ran to the home she once knew and loved. When she arrived there were demons everywhere, and the witches and warlocks were in chains. She almost stopped to cry at all the horror. Just as her first tear came out she noticed the head demon, his name was Merik. She suddenly felt hate fill her. Jumping from tree to tree, or what was left of them at least she made her way to his throne, which the egotistic manic made for himself. "What do you want little girl?" he asked her as she glared at him getting into a fighting stance. Without her saying a thing the demon knew what she wanted and started laughing. "Do you really think you can defeat me, I was able to bring down every powerful warrior on this island with ease, and you think you can defeat me." Merik said before laughing again. Without saying anything she harnessed her energy in the sword, and a red streak thru the sword started to glow. Just as Merik had realized how powerful the attack was she struck the air in front of her. This sent a large red stream of energy toward him. He just escaped it. The blast went on for miles before exploding in the ocean around the island. Merik was shocked that a women could create such a powerful attack. The battle rage on for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually Ayame had defeated Merik and rid the island of the demons, she was a hero. Throughout the years she owned that sword many demons came trying to steal it, and not wanting the demons to come to the island looking for it, she hid it in the demon world, the last place they would expect to look for it."

Raven clearly remember the last line her mother always said to her when she told Raven the story. "No demon could ever find it, even if they were looking straight at it." That always confused Raven, it hand boggled her mind how you could look straight at it and not see it. She didn't mention the story to Hiroshi or anyone else, she knew that they wouldn't believe her. On the way there she started getting tired and since no one would help her she strangled far behind them, she was just able to see them walking a few yards ahead of her.

Eventually they got to the shine, no one could get in. Raven saw them attacking a force field around the shrine. She walked up and tried to help when she and everyone noticed that her powers went straight thru the force field. When everyone noticed this Master Hiroshi walked up behind her and asked, "Why were you able to do that?" "I don't know" Raven answered nervously. "Do you think you can walk thru it?" "...maybe..." Without saying another word she put her hand against the force field and her hand went straight thru it, as if there was no barrier. "Raven, bring me that sword." Hiroshi Commanded. Raven nodded as she walked thru the force field. Just as she got to the shrine where the sword was meant to be she saw nothing. She thought of that line that her mother said again, "No demon could ever find it, even if they were looking straight at it." "Maybe it's invisible." She thought out loud. She felt over the area where the sword should be, but nothing. "It's not here." She said to herself before walking back out.

"Where is the sword!" Hiroshi yelled when she walked out empty handed. "It wasn't there" everyone looked at her, they didn't believe her. "How do I know you not lying" "I'm not one to lie, you know that." "What better time to start, huh!?!" At that he singled to the rest of the gang to attack her. She noticed what they were doing and ran back into the shrine. There she waited until they gave up and left.

When they were gone she realized, she was alone. She had nowhere to go and she couldn't back to Master Hiroshi and the rest of the gang, they would kill her. She stayed in the shrine until that morning.

Raven was hungry so she went off to get something to eat, not wanting to get mixed up in anything like Hiroshi's gang again, she promised herself that she wouldn't fight. She insisted on earning her meal. Every where she went she was turned down. She kept wandering around the town until an old women walked up to her. "Excuse me young lady" an older women asked her. "Yes?" Raven questioned. "I couldn't help but notice, but are you hungry?" While blushing a little at the embarrassment Raven nodded. "Well then come on in and have a bite to eat." "Thank You" The old lady, who's name was Mary, led her inside. Mary introduced her husband, James, and gave Raven a large plate. "Dig in" Mary said as she saw Raven almost drooling over the food.

After talking for awhile Raven told Mary and James about what happened to her, she didn't know why, she just felt comfortable talking to them. They seemed a little taken back by what she said, but they trusted and let her stay with them at there house. They let her move in with them and she paid them back by working at the weapons shop that was attached to the house. Raven lived there with them for 5 years, by this time both Mary and James had passed away. They were old and lived a long life, Raven didn't feel sorry for them, she just wished that she could have known them for longer.

Not long after the funeral, Raven seemed to be pulled back it to a life she wanted nothing to do with. A small village of demons came to her when they discovered that she was alone and weak, and with the weapons shop, she was making a good amount of money. They were well known as thieves and told her if she wanted the town she lived in to be safe she would have to give them two thirds of all her money at the start of every month, kind of like mob gang 'protection' money. They told her that if she didn't get them enough gold, or told anyone they would kill her and then destroy the entire village. She would have barely enough to feed herself afterwards. Raven knew she had no way of protecting herself from them so she did as she was told. Her whole life, she did only as she was told, every night she would sit on her bed and cry herself to sleep thinking about how rotten her life has been and just before she went to sleep she would clutch her necklace her mother gave to her on her sixth birthday closely to herself before falling into dreamless sleep.

After a full year of this Raven was on her way back from the store with what little food she could afford. Just as she was home she noticed something in the forest, it looked like...a body. She set the food down next to the door and went over to the body. It was a short man with black spiked up hair and a white starburst and blue tips on his hair. (I wonder who that could be.) Raven saw that he was bleeding intensely. She looked worried that he might be dead, but then saw that he was still breathing. With what little strength she had she carried the strange man inside her house to try and help him.

Ok people what do you think, do like what. I need to know. You see that button there, submit a review, it's not that hard. You press the button, write what you thought, hit send and poof it's done. Don't let all my had work be for nothing. I NEED REVIEWS, they are my only source of life, so now, don't waste time, review, if you are still reading this you are wasting time you should be reviewing, it's the only way to save me.

Ja ne


	3. Awaken

HieiFan666: Hello again peoples of the universe, at least those of you who speak English and like

HieiOC fanfictions, and of corse know about and-

Hiei: Will you shut up.

HieiFan666:........ that was rude.

Hiei: You talk to much

HieiFan666: That's because I got a lot to say.

Hiei: Oh well, wasn't there something you were going to say to your readers.

HieiFan666: Yea, starting in the next fic I'm going to be changing my name up here in these cute little stories before the fics. Yea Yea I know, what's the big deal right. Well there isn't one. I just didn't want to start writing Wicca instead of HieiFan666 and all you people getting confused. See I do this for you. And yes, Wicca is going to be my new name. It's my role play name so I thought I might as well use it in this. Hiei, go ahead now with that disclaimer.

Hiei: Wow, I thought you talked a lot before.

HieiFan666: I HAND A LOT TO SAY!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: Wicca doesn't own anything that relates to Yu Yu Hakusho.

It's been about a week now since Raven found that strange man, and he is still unconscious lying on the couch in her living room. She was starting to wonder if he would ever wake up, Raven found herself very worried for him, she didn't know why but she just was. Everyday she would change his bandages and clean him off with a wet cloth to keep him from getting an infection. (his clothes were still on for those of you who think a little to deep into everything)

One day while Raven was in the kitchen she hearn some moaning coming from the living room. Just as the man was starting to wake up he hearn something that sounded like footsteps running towards him. Within moments his eyes slowly opened and he saw a women next to the couch where he was laying. He tried to sit up, but he was in to much pain. When Raven noticed he was still hurting she tried to get him to lay down.

"Please sir you must lay down, your wound still haven't fully healed."

The strange man looked around and saw the girl looking at him with worried, bright red eyes with some stray raven black hairs falling out of place from her VERY long ponytail into her face. "Who are you?" He asked "And what am I doing here?" While waiting for her answer he took a quick glance around the room he was in. It was pretty old fashioned, everything was stone, so it was fairly cold. He was ok with all the blankets and since he was a fire demon. There was handmade furniture and a small stone kitchen just past a small bookcase at the other side of the room.

"I'm Raven, your in my house." She said slowly, "I found you injured outside, about a week ago and brought you here to treat your wounds."

Hiei looked down at his injured body and saw many bandages wrapped tightly around almost all of his body. And then looked back at the girl, she had a look of relief in her eyes. Most likely because he was ok.

"Why would you help me?" He wondered.

"Why? Umm...I'm not really sure why. I just saw you injured in the forest and decided to help you."

"Hn"

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I have replace your bandages, if you don't mind." she said as she pointed to his arm with a large gash under some slightly torn bandages.

"Of course" Hiei lifted his arm so she could have better access to it. She lifted the few bandages that were next to the couch and started to wrap them around his arm. For some reason he couldn't take his off her. She was so gentle, she was careful not to hit the gash on his arm. Just as she was finishing she looked up to Hiei and saw him staring at her. He saw her look at him. Both of their faces turned bright red as they looked away from each other. She then moved to the bandages on his chest, slowly removing the dirty ones and replacing them with new ones. After she finished she sat up on to a chair next to the couch as Hiei made himself more comfortable on the couch.

"May I ask what happened to you sir?" Raven wondered.

"No" simply answered.

"That's ok, you can tell me when or if you want."

"Hn"

They just sat there and after a short moment of silence, Raven asks, "Sir, are you hungry"

"I guess" he answered

Raven got up and headed for the kitchen, not noticing Hiei watching her as she left. Within moments Raven was back from the kitchen with two plates of food. Each on with a variety of very appetizing looking, and smelling, foods. One for her and one for her mystery guest. While preparing the food, she realized that she never got his name.

"Here you go. I'm afraid there isn't mach though. Money's kinda scarce these days."

"If you can't afford it I'll give it back. You can save it for yourself."

She was a little surprised that he was being so nice and offering to give back the food so she would have more to eat but she decided that he should have it. "Ooh no it's alright Mr.... I'm sorry I don't know your name,"

"...It's Hiei"

"Hiei huh? Well Hiei, you can eat as much as you want, after all, you won't be able to leave for a while so you might as well be as comfortable as possible."

"Why can't I leave?"

"Because of your wounds, if you try to get up anytime soon you would most likely reopen one of your wounds."

The two of them sat there for the next few minutes eating dinner in almost comfortable silence. When they were done eating Raven took the plates into the kitchen and started to wash them

After Raven left to the kitchen Hiei started to think to himself, 'What is this onna doing? Why is she helping me? What could she possibly be thinking?' As these thought's pondered in his head Raven walked back out of the kitchen and over to him.

She stopped in front of Hiei and asked him, "Do you need anything, before I go to bed?"

"No, I'm fine" Hiei said in a smug voice.

With a faint smile she said, "...I'll, put the fire on, it's supposed to be really cold tonight."

"Hn"

Hiei was a little shocked when all she did was look over to the fire place and a small blaze started out of nowhere. Eventually the blaze started to pick up and grew into a roaring fire that quickly heated up the room. Raven turned around and started to walk into her room, the door wasn't to far from where Hiei was staying. Just as she got to her door, with her hand on the doorknob, she turned to Hiei and said, "Good night" and walked into her room. Just as her door closed Hiei said "Goodnight" just barely over a whisper, not even he was able to hear it clearly.

For a few moments Hiei found himself staring at the door, which was weird because he knew she wasn't going to come back out. He turned his head to the fire and started to think about what happened before he woke up in the girl's house.

Flashback

Hiei was standing in a fighting stance, gashes all over his body, and somebody was circling him in the trees. A large demon with dark blue skin, three large horns on his head and large fangs sticking out of his mouth. He charge full force against the injured Hiei. Hiei tried to jump out of the way, running forward and jumping into a nearby tree, narrowly escaping the large demon. The blue demon followed him thru the trees. Hiei did something he never did before, he ran. He was fighting all day, he was injured from many of the other fights. Normally he would stay and fight no matter what, but he had to go and heal his injures. Then he would return and fight the demon that was only a few feet behind him. He decided he didn't like the idea of running away and jumped back toward the demon. Just as he was in midair he and the blue demon attacked at the same time.

The next thing Hiei knew he was lying in a forest the demon he was fighting was dead. He managed to get up, although he was still in pain. He was able to walk for about an hour before needing a rest, so he laid down next to a tree. He eventually fell asleep into a coma.

The next thing he new he woke up in the girl's house, where is now.

End Flashback

"What am I going to do now?" Hiei thought out loud, just before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Ok people. Tell me what you think. Even if you just say 'that was good' or something simple JUST TELL ME!!!!!! Ok, very good. I really wanna know what you think, it is good to know what people think about my fics. Come on people, I'm starting to sound like a stupid cheerleader for goodness sake, even though I don't like goodness. Ja ne


	4. Daily Life

Wicca: Hello people, another chapter.

Hiei: I think they know that

Wicca: HOW?

Hiei: Because their reading it.

Wicca: ... oooooooooooooh

Hiei: You're hopeless.

Wicca: and Insane.

Hiei: True

Wicca: On with the fic. Hiei, if you please.

Hiei: Wicca does not own me or Yu Yu Hakusho. So, don't sue or someone will lose their head.

The next morning Hiei awoke to the sound of plates rattling. He opened his eyes, turned his head and saw that Raven was in the kitchen. Obviously she was making breakfast for the two of them. He watched her as she put the food she just prepared onto the two plates. Hiei turned around and looked straight as she walked into the living room.

"I thought you'd be up by now," Raven said as she handed Hiei a plate of food and sat in the chair next to him, "I hope you're hungry."

"Thanks" Hiei said as he took a quick glance at her face. Then he looked at the food in front of him. It looked really good. He lifted his fork and began to eat the waffles, sausages, and scrambled eggs she prepared for them. When they were done eating she brought the plates to the kitchen. When she was washed them she came back to Hiei.

"I'm going to be downstairs for most of the day working. If you need anything you can use this," she said as she gave him a small bell. "I'll be back up as soon as I can, the bathroom's over there," she pointed to a door across from her bed room. "In case you need to freshen up. I do suggest you stay here for the day and rest. Do you need anything before I go downstairs?"

"No but, what are you going to do down stairs?"

"I'm a weapons crafter, the shop is down stairs."

"Hn"

As Raven said, she was downstairs for most of the day. Hiei stayed in the living room for the day. He could here metal clanging from downstairs and customers coming and going thru out the day. He thought to himself, wondering, 'If she has so many customers why does she live like she's poor with all these old fashioned items in her house.'

Raven came up a few hours later to make lunch for her and Hiei. Before making the food she went to check on Hiei.

"How are you feeling Hiei?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Fine" he quickly replied.

"Is there anything in particular you would like for lunch."

"Not really, I'll eat anything."

"Ok, I'll make us some sandwiches then."

"That's Fine"

With that Raven went to the kitchen and started to wash up before making the sandwiches. In a few minutes he came back in with four sandwiches, two for each of them. Each of them were turkey and lettuce sandwiches with some mayonnaise. (OK, now I'm hungry) They sat their for a while eating until Hiei asked Raven a question.

"Raven"

"Yes Hiei?"

"I was wondering, why do you live in such an old fashioned house?"

"I was raised here since I was 10 by an old couple, almost everything here was their's."

"So why don't you buy new stuff?"

"I can't really afford anything new."

"That's a lie!"

Raven looked up at Hiei with a confused look on her face.

"I heard a lot of people downstairs, most likely customers, am I right?

"Yes"

"So you should have enough money to get any new things you want."

"I should be." She said almost under her breath. But Hiei heard her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, getting serious about wanting to figure out where all her money is going. She just sat there for a moment with a frightened look on her face, but not from him, from something else.

"It's nothing" she finally said. Hiei was not happy with this answer, but he would let it go, for now. They soon finished their sandwiches and Raven brought the plates into the kitchen and then returned downstairs to finish her work. Hiei heard more commotion coming from down stairs and he knew Raven was hiding something from him, and he was determined to find out what it was.

Though out the next few weeks Hiei and Raven had gotten a lot closer. Hiei would sometimes help her down stairs. She told him to stay in bed but he insisted. Hiei also, when he was able to walk easier stayed in one of the upstairs bed rooms, across from Raven's room. While Hiei helped Raven with her work and sometimes cleaning and cooking, he often started to glance at Raven, but looked away when she looked over to him. Even when Raven occasionally had to help him walk up the stairs when he was tired, he wouldn't complain, not that he would ever say it out loud, he kind of liked having her close to him. When she would hold his arm to help him up he was surprised to find that even with all the work she did downstairs that her hands remained so smooth. Another thing he would never say out loud is that when they were heading to bed he would sometimes pretend to be tired just so Raven would help him up the stairs and he could feel her smooth hands on his skin. They also would stay up late and talk about different things. They're likes and dislikes. Because they had gotten so close and comfortable around each other Raven told Hiei about her parents and her past before she starting living with the old couple. Hiei, also feeling very comfortable when with Raven, told her about some of his past and his sister. Neither one of them knew why they told each other all about their pasts, but they liked the idea of having someone to talk to. Hiei knew he was starting to fall for Raven, but he would never pursue her, he would never go farther then just being her friend. Which was a lot for him. He was unsure about how she felt about him and still slightly unsure about how he felt about her.

Well that's all for now. I know this chapter was boring, but I wanted you all to get an idea of how there living, there will be some action in the next chapter, not romance action, I mean fighting action. Ok, well PLZ review. There's a button there for a reason, just so I know what you think. If you have any ideas, questions, comments TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The first of the month

Wicca: Hiei really liked that last chapter

Hiei: No I didn't

Wicca: Yeah you did, I saw you drooling every time you saw Raven.

Hiei: I WASN'T DROOLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wicca: Yeah you were, I got the bucket of your saliva right here. :holds up very full bucket:

Hiei: WHY ARE YOU KEEPING THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wicca: I don't know, I just like it.

Hiei: Oo! Your REALLY weird.

Wicca: I think people have noticed that by now.

Hiei: Yeah.

Wicca: Just do the disclaimer

Hiei: She doesn't own yu yu hakusho, just the right to be insane.

Wicca: Thank You. On with the story

The date was November 1st, the first of the month and Raven was very nervous. She quickly made

breakfast, and she ate very little. She then ran downstairs and worked as fast as she could. She told Hiei to stay upstairs, no matter how hard he pushed to let him help her downstairs she was insistent that he stayed upstairs. Hiei was very curious about why she would want him to not help her when he has made an almost perfect recovery so far. All Hiei noticed the whole day was that Raven was working extra hard and barely stopping, even to get something to eat. Hiei was starting to get hungry, and noticing that Raven wouldn't be making anything for a while, he went down to the kitchen to make himself something. For some reason he was REALLY worried about her, more then he was ever worried about anyone.

After Hiei was done making his food, and ate it, he realized he made extra. Wether it was by accident or purposely he he didn't know. So he made a plateful of food and decided that he would bring it down to Raven.

Once he started to go down the stairs he noticed all sorts of weapons, there were katanas, scythes, chain whips, and many other more original weapons that were obviously requested by whoever ordered them. Although he had been down here many times before, he never noticed all the weapons before. He would always come down thru a different stair case that lead to the back of the room so he never walked thru the way he had just came down. As he walked thru the halls of weaponry carrying Raven's food he started to hear something like metal hitting metal, and could feel an intense heat come from the back of the room. He followed it, not expecting to she Raven being so focused in her work. She was wearing a white tank-top that clung to her from all the sweat, and had her hair up in a high ponytail with a few strands falling in front of her face. He couldn't see her pants because she was behind the working table, but he guessed she was wearing the black sweat pants she wears everyday. (And washes everyday people, she's not dirty)

Just as Hiei started to approach her, which he hadn't realized he was walking to her because he was in some sort of trance while watching her, she looked up. When she looked into his eyes it startled him, since he just noticed he was staring at her, and almost dropped the plate of food.

"Yes Hiei?" Raven said calmly as Hiei tried to balance the food. As he calmed himself he responded to Raven saying, "Here I brought you something to eat."

"Thanks Hiei" she said as she slightly smiled to Hiei, which made him melt inside. Raven put down the tools she was working with, walked to the back room to wash her hands. When she came back out Hiei was sitting in a chair, Raven's food was on a clean part of the table with a chair next to it on the floor. Raven smiled to herself at the sight and walked over to Hiei, sat down, and silently eating away at the very delicious meal prepared by the fire demon.

After she was done eating Hiei helped her for a while downstairs, no matter how hard she refused this time, he was determined to find out what was troubling her. After a while Hiei heard the bell ring above the front door, which meant a customer was coming in. Before the customer walked to far into the store, at his strangely slow pace Raven told Hiei to go upstairs with the dirty dishes that were still on the table from her meal. Hiei saw a look in her eyes that showed she was slightly nervous for some reason. But also hearing the seriousness of her voice he didn't think to much of it. He grabbed the food and walked up the back stairs into the house. After he unlocked the door he went into the kitchen and set the plate in the sink, when he was about to walk away, he decided to wash the plate so Raven wouldn't have to do it when she came back up. Just as he finished he heard a large crash coming from down stairs. He thought that Raven might be in trouble so he ran downstairs as fast as he could and saw...

Should I stop it here. Probably not, It is still kinda short. Plus you wanna know what happened don't you. Don't you hate when people write author notes right at the best part, and you can't help but read it and then you just sit there wondering what happened while reading the unimportant messages that have nothing to do with anything. Damn that's so annoying don't you agree... Well if you agree then, why are you still reading this, go back to the damn story already. Geez the nerve of some people. Read the story already, what do you think I wrote it for.

... Three large demons wearing old, thick, torn, grayish looking cloaks. Raven was across the room laying on the floor after being thrown there. She started to get up as Hiei ran over to her and started to help her up. Just as he grabbed her arm, they looked it each others eyes for a moment until,

"Who is this Raven" a booming voice said from behind them. Both Hiei and Raven looked over as they saw the tallest of the three demons pull down his cloak. He had green scaley skin, orange eyes that looked ready to kill, and spiky black hair.

"H-He's my g-guest" Raven nervously answered.

"And you were foolish enough to invite someone here, no wonder you don't the money for us." The demon snapped back at her.

"I gave you all I had." Raven almost cried out. Mean while Hiei is starting at her, wonder why she is paying these demon who abuse her. Just then he got his answer as the tall demon walked over to them and pushed Hiei out of the way.

"We told you what would happen if you didn't pay, this whole town is about to come down, if you don't had over the money NOW!"

"BUT I DON"T HAVE IT." Raven screamed, almost near tears. The demon then walked up to her, lifting her the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the wall leaving her hanging above the ground held up by his arm. At this point Hiei had grabbed a sword off the wall and had it at the demons neck.

"I don't know who you are, or why your stealing money from innocent women, but if you don't put her down you will regret ever coming here." Hiei said in his most threatening voice, slightly starting Raven as well as the demons.

"Do you actually think you can beat me runt?" The demon said as he dropped Raven from his grasp and turned to face Hiei. He then signaled to the other two demons, as the other two made there way to Hiei, they soon found themselves in pieces on the ground in matter of seconds. This action caused the large demon and Raven to be VERY freaked out. Hiei then once again pointed the blade toward the large demon and said,

"Now I suggest you leave before you find yourself like your comrades, and if there are anymore of you, tell them to stay away or I'll kill them to." At this statement the large demon ran out of the house dropping the money he was going to take from Raven at Hiei's feet. Hiei bent down and started to pick up the money and put it back in the bag it fell out of as Raven stayed sitting where she was on the floor. As Hiei was picking up the food, he looked up and found himself staring at Raven's eyes, because she was staring at him. At first Hiei was slightly flattered that she was staring at him, until he noticed the fear in her eyes. Just as the last piece of money was picked up he walked over to Raven, which startled him. He was slightly hurt at her fear.

"Here." Hiei said as he gave her the bag of money. He then slightly walked up the stairs with his head hanging down in a depressing way. Raven was starting to be very curious about the slight sadness she saw in his eyes as he walked up, and about why Hiei never showed that kind of power around her before.

When Raven finally made her way upstairs, after putting her money away, she saw Hiei sitting in the living room, she slowly walked over to Hiei and sat down next him.

"Hiei" she softly said as Hiei looked in her direction, with the hurt clear in his eyes.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"If it wasn't for you those demons would have hurt the town, Thank you." When Raven said this she threw herself on Hiei in a warm embrace.

"I thought I scared you." Hiei said a little taken back by what Raven had just done. Raven sat back up and said,

"I'm sorry I acted like, I wasn't really scared, I was just shocked. You took out two of those demons, and frightened their leader away. The whole time you were here you never showed that amount of power."

"I never had a reason to, I didn't to fight the whole time I was here. I know I should have told you, but I was comfortable here, I didn't think I would have to fight, so I just didn't tell. I'm sorry about that. But Raven?"

"Yes Hiei?"

"Why were those demons stealing from you in the first place, it didn't seem like it was the first time?"

"It wasn't, for the past few years they have been coming here and taking my money. They told me if I didn't pay all of it they would destroy the town. I was, and still am far to weak to do anything about it, so I had to do what they said. I would end up with barely enough money to pay for essentials."

"You won't to worry about stuff like that anymore, now that I'm here to protect you." Raven was

shocked, she didn't know what to say, eventually she decided to not say anything and express herself threw actions. She wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck and kissed him full on the lips. Hiei was completely off guard. Eventually he started to melt into it and deepened the kiss. Soon Hiei was nibbling at Raven's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Their tongues wrestled together for, what seemed like an eternity. Eventually the kiss was broken as they gasped for air.

"Thank You for deciding to stay Hiei, it really means a lot to me." Raven said as she got up and walked to her room leaving a very happy Hiei on the couch. Eventually Hiei got himself up and went to his room.

Ok, Hiei is very happy. He loved the kissing scene. I knew he wanted to get to that. Now people, maybe you don't understand what a review means. You see a review is a comment you tell the author about the story. All you do to submit one of these comments is to press the small button in the bottom left corner. Now do that. Review NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been getting some reviews BUT NOT ENOUGH!!!!! I am addicted to reviews, I need a lot. Now, you evil sick and twisted humans who decide not to review, you know what take a lesson from Foamy and get someone to stab you in the eye with a really hot french fry. If you don't know who Foamy is YOU SUCK, get a life. Good Bye!!!!!!!


	6. Telling her

Wicca: Hello welcome to the next chapters. I should tell you this chapter will go by a few years. I don't feel like writing their first date and all that other stuff so yeah, JUST DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!!!!! I a lazy bitch now get over it and read the damn chapter. And someone Insult me, It's fun!

Hiei: Wow your nice (said sarcastically)

Wicca: Yeah I know

Hiei: I was being sarcastic

Wicca: You were being what

Hiei: Forget it just get on with the chapter already.

Wicca:

Hiei want's to see Raven again

Hiei: (Blushes) No I don't

Wicca: Yeah you do you love her

Hiei: so (he say's quietly)

Raven: Hiei do you not like the way I look (she says with tears in her eyes)

Hiei: oO, It's not that. Your beautiful, she's just insane and I don't like to encourage her.

Raven: You're the best Hiei! (Huggles Hiei)

Wicca: Ok, enough with the love fest, go to Six Flags for the fight fest. Hiei can you do the disclaimer.

Hiei and Raven are making out Wicca: oO HIEI!

Hiei: WHAT!

Wicca: The Disclaimer Hiei: Oh yeah, um, Wicca own's NOTHING! She's a sad miserable person. Who should leave me alone.

Wicca: um, Thanks. (whispers) Evil bastard

After the first kiss Hiei and Raven have been VERY loving toward one another. They had a lot more fun around each other when they were eating breakfast, lunch and dinner and having their usual conversations thru out the day. Whenever they'd stop to rest for a moment thru out the day Raven would always sit on Hiei's lap, they would just relax and talk for a while, every now and again they would exchange small kisses on each others lips, but noting as passionate as their first kiss. It was even becoming common for daily customers seeing them kiss constantly while working on miscellaneous items to be sold. Even thou they have shown their affection toward each other thru these kisses and many other random acts of extreme kindness, they have never told each other, "I love you". They both want to, but they know that's admitting to one another that they are vulnerable. They knew deep down that they were in love with each other, deeply in love, but they tried convincing themselves that it was merely an infatuation with each other. Of course they knew from each others kisses that the other felt more then an infatuation, but they just ignored it. That night was going to be Hiei and Raven's one year anniversary for their first kiss and neither one of them had mentioned it, they knew if they did it would be admitting that it was more then just lust that drove them together. Around noon, while Raven was down stairs, Hiei went to town to do the shopping for dinner. It was becoming routine. It was fine really, Hiei liked helping her out, she's work while Hiei shopped, then Raven would cook and Hiei worked. Then they would sit down and eat together before heading off to bed.

While Hiei was in town he noticed Raven wanted some of the more expensive and better tasting foods that most people only cook for special occasions. He knew right away what she was up to, but he kept telling himself "NO" he didn't wan to develop those vulnerable feelings. He kept the thoughts of what the food meant and just bought them. As he was finishing up the shopping he came by a small jewelry store. He didn't know why, but for some reason he went in and starting looking around. Almost as soon as he walked in thru the door a man at the desk walked over to him and started to try and get Hiei to buy something. He was an average looking demon, low class. He looked like a human man, but with green skin and long ears that hung low. He also wore a plain black suit as to look more professional. "Would you like to buy something sir, maybe something for a special little lady." The demon said as he looked at the bags of food Hiei was holding, somehow knowing why he was buying such things.

"No I'm just looking." Hiei answered, two seconds away from punching the demon in the face.  
"Ok, sir, I'll be behind my desk if you nee me for any reason at all."

'Of course, like I need any help looking at stuff, I'm not gonna buy anything.' Hiei thought to himself.

While Hiei looked around he came across all different types of necklaces, bracelets and earrings. Eventually his gaze settled on on particular bracelet. (Haha, I bet you thought it was a necklace, well it's not, EVERYONE DOES NECKLACES. Be freakin original people) The necklace was silver with small beads that looked to be a fiery red color hanging off around the side. It was basically a very simple design, he knew right away that Raven would love it. But of course, being his stubborn self, he kept those thought at the back of his head. But, most likely unconsciously, he bought the necklace with some money he had that Raven gave him. After work Raven would give Hiei a cut of the pay for all the work he did. Anyway, after Hiei bought the bracelet, and the man behind the desk wrapped it up in a small black box with a red ribbon, and gave it to Hiei. Hiei then finished the food shopping he headed on home, of course in his head, not wanting to admit having a home and being vulnerable, he called it Raven's home. Once he got back, he went straight to the kitchen, when Raven was setting up the pots and pans to cook the dinner.

"Hello" he said as he walked into the room.

"Welcome back Hiei" Raven said with a smile, that still made Hiei melt inside. "Here Hiei, let me take the food, you go a head downstairs." She said as she took the bags of food from Hiei's hands.

"Right" with that went off to the shop and staring working, he had the present for Raven in his pocket, so she wouldn't see it. Raven started to take the food out of the bags and started to wonder to herself, 'Why did I ask Hiei to get this food. These foods are only cooked for special occasions.' (Maybe I should tell you what food is in the bags, huh!?! I'm not feeling very original to start making up food, they are in the Makai after all and I don't think they eat the same foods as us so, imagine something)

A few hours later dinner was finally ready. Raven started the fire to light up the room,(remember she has an old fashion house, no electricity) but as fate would have it it stared to rain and water started to come down the chimney, this put out the fire. Raven was able to close the roof of the chimney before anything was flooded and she was now left standing in the almost completely dark room. The pyro witch created a small ball of fire in her had to led herself to the drawer, once there she pulled out two candle sticks. "I guess these will half to do." She then walked over to the table and stared to set them up on the table. Just as the last candle was set up Hiei walked in thru the door.

"What's with the candles?" Hiei asked with more of a bored tone then a curious one.

"The chimney was flooded" Raven simply answered before giving Hiei a light peck on the cheek.

They walked over to the table and surprisingly Hiei pulled the chair out for Raven, she thanked him as she sat down. Hiei then walked to the other side and sat down himself.

"I hope you like the dinner Hiei, it's been a while since I prepared this type of meal before."  
"I'm sure it'll be great" He replied with a soft smile. Something about Hiei's smiles, still made Raven almost melt inside. She immediately pushed those thoughts away. Most of the dinner was in oddly comfortable silence, only talking about what they did that day and small unimportant things.

After dinner Raven cleaned the dishes while Hiei cleaned out the fire place and started a small fire. He then sat down and waited for Raven to come in. While waiting he started thinking about when he and Raven had first met and how strange she was to him and how over time she seemed to open up to him much easier then he thought she would. He also noticed that he also opened up to her just as easily, which is not something he normally would have done, but he didn't care, he was comfortable talking to her about his past.

Just then Raven walked out and sat next to Hiei, the both of them just sat there staring into the fire, while Hiei placed his arm over Raven's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Raven seemed slightly shocked at his action, but soon relaxed. After a few minutes Raven could tell Hiei was thinking about something, but she couldn't what.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a light and caring voice.

"Nothings wrong, I'm just thinking about something."

"What are you thinking about?"

Hiei didn't know how to answer her, so he took out the little box from his coat pocket and handed it to Raven while, for some reason slightly blushed. "For me!?! Thank you Hiei"  
Raven opened the box, and Hiei saw her eyes light up when she saw the bracelet. "It's beautiful Hiei, I love it!!" She jumped on to Hiei, hugging him tightly. At that second Hiei realized all the thoughts in his mind, the comfort, everything about Raven, and he finally realized, he loved her. All in that moment, he finally realized his true feelings and almost a second after Raven's reaction to the bracelet he hugged her back and calmly said to Raven, "And I love you."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! How many people are gonna hate me now!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! What will be Raven's answer, will she feel the same, will she let herself feel that way, Why am I asked you these questions? YOU DON'T KNOW THE ANSWERS!!!!!! I'm gonna be so mean until I get some more damn reviews. Come on people, tell your friends about my story, I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!! I think I'm addicted. Anyway, the next chapter will be up next week, hopefully I'll have time to write it. My teachers have been such assholes lately.

Ja ne


	7. Realization

_Wicca: Yeah!! I'm up to chapter 7!_

_Hiei and Raven are making out._

_Wicca: They've been doing that a lot lately. It's really getting annoying. HEY YOU TWO QUIT IT!_

_Hiei and Raven: NO!!!! :Continue making out:_

_Wicca: Hiei could you at least do the disclaimer._

_Hiei ignores Wicca._

_Wicca: That's it, your going into the closet. (Those of you who read Hiei's Sweet Snow know the closet I'm talking about, if you didn't read it, then READ IT, after this fic)_

_Wicca drags Hiei into closet. Hiei walks out._

_Wicca: Oh yeah, my mom took the door off cause I kept breaking it. Hiei, could you plz say the disclaimer._

_Hiei ignores Wicca and makes out with Raven._

_Wicca: This is getting redundant. Hiei, you do know I'm the author and I can just erase Raven from existence, it isn't really that hard._

_Hiei stops making out with Raven_

_Hiei: Wicca doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, there's a copyright in the way._

_Wicca: Thank You!_

'He, loves me' Raven thought as she stared blankly at Hiei while replaying his words in her head for almost the millionth time. Actually it was taking to much time. Hiei was starting to get uncomfortable sitting next to Raven after just telling her his feelings. "I'm going to bed" Hiei said sadly as he walked away leaving a very shocked Raven sitting on the chair. Raven sat back and slouched into the to think about what just happened, not realizing that Hiei had left. 'Why would he say that, did he mean it?' Thousands of questions were running through her head. 'If he was telling the truth, what if he really meant it, then what do I say? I don't even know how I feel. He is nice, and I really like spending time with him.'

As she sat there she started to remember how horrible her life was before she met Hiei. All the pain and terror she say and had to go through. She remembered her parents and how wonderful her life was then, and how great her life was with the old couple that owned the house she now lives in before they died. And how her life took a terrible turn for the worst when the demons from up the mountain came, but thenhow Hiei helped her. Suddenly all she could think about was Hiei. How he saved her from those demons, how he helped her at the shop, the times they just sat around and talked, how they opened up to each other and how he never minded going out and do the shopping and helping her clean up. It was wonderful, she loved having him there, she loved talking to him, she loved kissing him, she loved everything about him, because she loved him.

Once she realized her feelings, she also realized what she did. She hurt him, he opened up to her and she just sat there, like some kind of heartless bitch. She didn't mean to hurt him, she was just so confused. She knew she had to apologize, which is really something she is not used to doing. But she stood up from the couch and walked over to Hiei's bedroom door. She lightly knocked on the door, but still hard enough to be heard from the other side and softly said, "Hiei" with almost obvious sadness in her voice that surprised even her. "C-Can I come in" she said hoping that he would say yes. After a moment, she didn't think he would answer her back and as Hiei could hear her footsteps walking away she heard a very faint "fine" coming from the other side of the door. With her spirts slightly lifted she turned back around, opened the door, the squeaky door and light entering the room as shewalked into Hiei's room. She walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed he was laying on. "I'm sorry, Hiei" she said softly while looking down at the floor. "I shouldn't just sat there while you said that to me"

At the very second she stopped talking Hiei cuts in and says, "It's not your fault, I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. If you don't feel the same way, that's for me to deal with"

(Yeah I now, OOC. Oh well, It's my story so get over it)

"But Hiei"

"No, it's fine... I'll leave tomorrow"

"But... I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!!!" Hiei turned to her wide eyed to see she was holding back tears. Before long Raven turned herself around so her body was facing Hiei and thru herself on top of him, holding him in a tight hug. Hiei was surprised at this because he thought she didn't care.

"Why not?" Hiei asked dumbly.

"Because I- I love you too!" Hiei was, again, shocked.

"What?" He said quietly as Raven yelled out, "I said I love you. I know I didn't answer you before, but you surprised me when you said that, I just needed sometime to think. That was all." Tears falling from her eyes, and obviously afraid that Hiei would leave her.

"Are you still going to leave me." she asked quietly though sniffles as she wiped stray tears from her face and looked at Hiei in his eyes.

"No" Hiei said proudly with a smile as he brought her closer to him. Her head was laying on his chest while Hiei leaned against the head of the bed with his arms wrapped tightly around Raven's sleepy, but not sleeping, form. Eventually they both fell asleep together dreaming of moments together they would have in the future.

_Ok. I am really sorry people. For three things. One, I am sorry for not updating sooner. I work on my laptop and the wire used to charge it broke, then my battery died and I couldn't get on. I ordered a new wire from best buy, because they didn't have it in the store. It took forever to come. Also by the time I was ready to update was working on something and I couldn't log in. Two, I'm sorry for the short chapter. This was supposed to be a chapter filler, I needed this chapter, but had no where to go with it at the end so it was kinda stuck short. I don't like doing scenes from more then one day in one chapter, force of habit. I will try my hardest to make my next chapter longer and have it up in time. And thirdly, after I got my wire for the computer I was too bust with my new job to get enough time to finish this chapter. Sorry for the delay the next chapter will be up next week back on schedule._

_Ja ne_


	8. The Date

Wicca: Welcome to chapter 8. I really wanna get started on this chapter, so I'm gonna do the disclaimer.

Hiei: But that's my job.

Wicca: Well you didn't wanna do it before.

Hiei: Well now I will.

Wicca: Then do it already.

Hiei: Wicca doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything in relation to it, if you sue, you die.

* * *

It was near the after noon and the light from the sun was reaching the two sleeping figures that still lay in each others arms from the night before. Raven felt a strange presence pulsate near her heart, that seemed to come from her necklace, as she slept. Soon the light hit the two pyro's eyes as one began to stir so did the other. Both of them waking up together. She stared up at him, while he place a small kiss on her lips.

"Good Morning Raven" he said lightly while looking deeply into her eyes.

"Good Morning Hiei" she replied still locked to his gaze. They stayed there for a few more minutes, still dressed in their clothes for the day before. All of a sudden there was a strange growling sound coming from very close to the bed. As it turns out the sound was actually coming from Raven's stomach.

"I guess I'm hungry, huh!?!" She said, "Maybe we should get out of bed, I'll make breakfast."

"Isn't it time for lunch?" Hiei questioned.

"Oh yeah" Raven said, after thinking and looking at the clock which said 12:30 pm. "Then I guess I'll make us lunch."

Slowly both of them got up off the bed and headed to the kitchen.

"You don't have to help Hiei, why don't you go open up downstairs, I'll bring down your lunch when I'm finished."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we should have opened up a while ago, and I'll be down to help soon."

"Ok" with that he landed a soft kiss on Raven's cheek before walking down stairs. As he walked away she smiled lightly to herself before going to the pantry to find something to make for her and Hiei. Soon she decided on making sandwiches for the two of them. After getting out the bread and the mayo she took out turkey, lettuce, and a knife. She made the sandwiches and cut them down the center. After tossing the knife into the sink she walked down stairs to see Hiei putting some last minute touches on an axe with a boarded looking customer in the corner. Raven carefully walked to the counter making sure nothing would fly into the food from the sparks coming off the axe Hiei was fixing. She sat down and started to eat her sandwich while watching Hiei and keeping an eye on the customer in the corner of her eye. To avoid losing items she watched everyone who came into the shop, incase they may want to steal anything. It has happened before and she didn't want it to happen again. Soon Hiei was finished and handed the axe to the patient customer after he gave Hiei the money he owed, then he walked out the door.

"Hungry Hiei" Raven teased while holding up his plate with his sandwich on it.

"Yea" he said as he tried to grab the plate from Raven's hand while she pulled it away. He could have got it from her easily if he used his full speed, but he knew Raven was only playing with him, so he decided to play along.

Once Hiei had finally gotten to eat his sandwich Raven spoke up.

"We should go out." she said plainly with her head down.

"What do you mean?" Hiei said a little confused about what she was talking about.

"Like a date." Raven replied as she lifted her head to look Hiei in the eyes. "We've never actually had on."

"I guess your right. Sure, we'll go out. How's tonight."

"Great!" the witch said, maybe a little too excited. Hiei chuckled slightly at this as her kissed her lips.

"Then it's a date." he said as another demon walked into the shop.

That Night

Hiei was waiting for Raven to finish getting dressed for dinner that night. He was wearing black pants with a white button down shirt and black jacket with black boots. (Blacks a fun color isn't it!?!)

"I'm ready!" Raven called from up the stairs. When Hiei looked up his jaw dropped. She was wearing a long, black, strapless dress that fit her curves perfectly with two slits on each side of the dress stopping at her mid thigh and a red sash around her waist, red straps, and red lace along the whole bottom of the skirt. Her shoes were black toeless heals with straps that went up to her knees and her long black hair was set into a high ponytail with a red ribbon to accent the red trimmings on her dress.

Hiei still had an awed expression on his face as she walked over to him.

"Are you ready to go Hiei." she said as she smiled slightly at Hiei's expression.

"Yeah, come on." Hiei managed to say as he and Raven walked out into the night air. A few moments later they arrived at a fancy restaurant a few streets away from where they lived. After another few minutes of waiting they finally got a seat and began their dinner.

"This is nice isn't it Hiei." Raven said after they ordered their food.

"Yeah" Hiei answered as he reached out and held Raven's hand on the table. The two of them sat and talked of things they might do later, ways to improve the shop, and other things. They didn't really care what they were talking about as long as they were there together for the moment.

Soon dinner was over and the two demons decided to walk through the park. They walked together for hours hand in hand down the dirt path until they came to a cliff and decided to jump off the edge together and die happy, no not really. Hiei leaned against a large tree and Raven sat between his legs with her head resting on his chest as they gazed up at the stars together. Hiei nuzzled his head into Raven's neck and started to plant tender butterfly kisses on her until Raven turned around and began to passionately kiss Hiei on the lips, both wishing the moment would never end. But, all good things must come to pass and just as the sun started to come up and light the pathway behind them, they decided to head home. On the way home Hiei suddenly came to a quick stop.

"Is something wrong Hiei." Raven asked worriedly.

"I'm Fine. In fact I'm better then fine." Hiei paused for a moment. "I love you Raven."

"I know Hiei, I love you too." She said as she quickly kissed Hiei.

"And I want to be with you, forever." Hiei continued. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. As he opened it he asked, "Will you marry me, Raven." She stared in aw at the beautiful diamond ring in front of her and then back up to Hiei.

"Of course Hiei, of course I'll marry you." She said as she flung her arms around Hiei's neck while he hugged her back. Slowly she released him and Hiei was able to place the ring on her finger and the two continued their walk home.

In about an hour the two lovers found their way back to their mountain home and went straight to bed. They were both very tired form staying up so late, soon they were changed and fell asleep in each others arms, like so many nights before, and so many nights to come.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. I would like to thank all my recent reviewers. You have all been so kind. They hand nice reviews, no annoying one liners.

Dolphingirl132173

Reiocu

IceGoddessII

kanamey

Jessica

Plz R&R

Ja ne


	9. After one year

Wicca: Well, Hello there. I am so happy right now. I've been getting a lot of positive feedback on my fic. Honestly I didn't think people would like it this much. I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!

Hiei: Have you had sugar again?

Wicca: Yea, a little.

Hiei: Not again.

Wicca: But I like it.

Hiei: Why don't I just do the disclaimer so you can stop, being...you.

Wicca: ok Hiei: Wicca does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else in relation to it.

* * *

Hiei and Raven got married a week after Hiei purposed. They didn't have many friends so it was just a small wedding in a small court house at the opposite side of town. They have been married a full year and couldn't be happier. "What am I supposed to get her." An aggravated Hiei asked while walking alone through town trying to find the perfect anniversary present for Raven. Soon he found himself at the same jewelry store where he bought the first present for Raven, the bracelet. He didn't like the man in charge, but he had seen some nice things there that Raven would like so he braced himself as he walked into the small store. 

"Hello can I help you?" Hiei heard his annoying voice ask as the bell on the door sounded.

"I'm just looking." Hiei answered in his monotone voice as he began to look around. After some intricate searching he finally found something that she would like. It was a pair of silver earrings that hung about an inch with small black beads at the end of each strand of silver. Each black bead was as dark as her hair and the silver set it off perfectly. Hiei thought it was a nice simple yet elegant gift for her. "Here is your change sir." The man said as Hiei paid for the earrings the man had wrapped in red and black wrapping paper. On his way out Hiei placed the small box into his pocket. When he got home he saw Raven in the kitchen preparing dinner, he silently walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist which startled her. "Hiei!"

She yelled as she play hit him on the arm. "What are you doing"

"Having fun!" He answered.

"Ha ha, very funny" Soon Raven sent Hiei down stairs to watch the shop for a few hours while she finished dinner, with out dropping half of it on the floor.

Eventually the two lovers were sitting at the table, eating dinner, an engaging in flirtatious small talk. After dinner Raven set the plates in the sink and she and Hiei went into the living room. "I love you Hiei, you know that." Raven said as she laid her head on Hiei's chest as he answered her.

"Yes I know." Slowly he started to play with her hair and bent down to kiss her softly on the head. "And I got you something"

"You did." she said excitedly as she sat up to face Hiei. "You didn't have to do that"

"I thought you'd like it." He then pulled out the small wrapped box from his pocket and placed it in Raven's hand. She untied the ribbon and lifted the lid off the top and saw the beautiful pair of earrings.

"Their beautiful, thank you so much Hiei. Here, I got you something too. It's not really as glamorous, but I thought it would come in handy." She handed Hiei a small square black box. Hiei opened it and in the box was a small case of sword polish (hehehe, you might think it's lame, but honestly you don't think Hiei wouldn't love it.) "I thought it would be good for your sword, since it's starting to get all scratched up with all the training you've been doing since I first gave it to you"

"Thank you Raven, this will come in handy, I was regreting having to get rid of the sword, and now I won't have to. I love it." Raven smiled and this and kissed Hiei on the lips before laying back down on his lap.

They sat by the fire and just enjoyed each others company for a while, before heading off to bed.

As they walked into the room Hiei grabbed Raven around the waist and started to nibble at her neck.

"What are you doing Hiei"

* * *

"Continuing where I left off." He answered seductively as the two of them proceeded into the room and let the moment take them. Well theres you go people. I suck at limes don't I, yes people that was a lime. It sucked, but that lime is VERY important to the story. Without it there is no fic, well there is, but I would have to go a completely different way with it, which I do not want to do. And yes people, I realize this is REALLY short, but I haven't had much time to write lately, I have a huge Short Story to write for my Creative writing class so that's been taking up the time which I usually use to write fan fiction, but I'm almost done with it so I'll be getting more time to work on this fic. Also if you want e-mail me or ask me in a review if you would like to read my Short Story when I'm done, it's pretty much based on this fic, but with some major changes. Plz people Read AND Review! 

Ja ne


	10. Turmoil

Wicca: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!! READ NOW!

Hiei: Did you have to yell!

Wicca: Yes I did. You see in my last chapter It got a little messed up. The last chapter was missing the second half of it and had part of this chapter. So if you haven't already, go back and reread the last chapter then read this one. That's all.

Hiei: You messed up.

Wicca: Yea, so it can happen.

Hiei: You're an idiot.

Wicca: Just do the disclaimer.

Hiei: Fine Baka!

Wicca: Oo Hiei: Wicca does no own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything relating to it.

Wicca: But I'm about to own you. lifts chain and swings it at Hiei

Hiei: dodges not likely!

* * *

That morning Raven woke up to find herself laying on top of Hiei. He to was just waking up, thanks to her movement.

"You woke me up." Hiei stated in his monotone voice.

"Not on purpose." Raven replied childlike as she held Hiei tighter. "It's fine." He said hugging her back.

After a few moments of finally deciding to get out of bed and get dressed Hiei and Raven came out of their room and opened up the shop. Hiei helped a few customers while Raven made some breakfast for them. Raven came down stairs with two plates in her hand, a customer was just leaving. She walked up to Hiei and set the two plates of food down on a clean table. Hiei came over to her and they both began to eat. After they were finished Raven brought the plates upstairs and went back down stairs to help Hiei with the weapons he was working on. A few hours later, at about noon, the two fire demons heard a large explosion from outside. It sounded fairly close so naturally they were worried. On their way outside Hiei picked up a sword by the door in case he would need to fight.. After seeing what was outside they regretted ever leaving the house. There were demons everywhere, married couples with their children and other innocent demons who lived in the town Raven and Hiei did running frantically while tring to escape the onslaught of lighting bolts that seemed to be attacking the small village. Hiei and Raven looked up, only to see a large demon hovering high in the sky, with blue and white lighting bolts shooting out of his hands and and ominous looking smirk on his face.

No one knew what this demon wanted or any reason as to why he was attacking them so Hiei decided to take charge and attempt to get rid of him. He unsheathed his sword and attacked the demon in the air, which was easy due to Hiei's great agility. With a smooth motion Hiei was able to slice part of the foes arm, but that was all because he saw the small demons attack and was able to parry the attack.

"Such a small annoyance you are." The hovering demon hissed through his teeth while Hiei attempted to strike him, again and again. Eventually the demon got feed up with Hiei and shot a lighting bolt at him.

"HIEI!" Raven called out as she ran to Hiei's side. Just as she was about to get there a taller lizard like demon stopped her in her tracks.

"My my, what a pretty little girl you are." he hissed in his snake like voice as she backed away. She tried to run away, but he grabbed her and leaped up onto a nearby cliff. Once there she was there she unleashed a large flame that surrounded her body and caused minimal damage to the lizards left arm, which was the one he was holding her with. She hit the ground with the large flame still guarding her from any attack. While there she looked down and saw that Hiei was slowly standing to his feet. 'Good he's ok' she thought to herself as she inwardly smiled. Just then the lizard demon tried to attack her through her fire shield with a large sword attached to his back. Raven made her shield bigger so the attacker wouldn't be able to reach her. After a moment she figured that he looked fairly familiar. Then it hit her.

Flashback

On the way back from dinner, Raven still a little pissed about her pilfered fingers, her parents walked at each side of her thru the forest. Each of them at each side of her, picking her up every few steps, so it almost seemed like she was floating. They were all laughing as they made their way back to their house deep in the forest. They still didn't give Raven her present, they were waiting until the right time to give it to her. Most likely when they get home and have some cake they were saving they would give it to her after that. When they were almost home a tall lizard looking demon popped out of nowhere. He was slightly taller then Raven's father, even though he was slouching. With the large axes in his had and the strange glare in his eyes, you could tell he was out for blood. Raven was frightened (As would any child demon/witch or not) by him and his strange green, scaley skin. In the area of the Makai they lived their wasn't to many demons like him, it was a peaceful place to live (yes there are peaceful places). Raven never saw a fight before, and naturally was never in one herself. Except one time when she and her dad were play fighting for the remote, but that was just fun and games, this was real. "What do you want?" Said Raven's father as he stepped in front of his family. Ready in a fight stance against the lizard demon, not showing any fear. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his family, no matter how tall and scary looking they were.

"I want the Twilight Stone!" the ugly looking lizard demon hissed thru his fangs. When he said that he charged full force toward Raven's father. He punched the lizard demon just as he attacked, which earned him a deep bite on the arm. The bite drew a lot of blood. It would take weeks to heal. "DADDY!!" Raven cried out as her mother tried to protect her from the sight in front of them. As the two backed away from the fight as they wouldn't get in the way so the two demon's could fight without any distractions. Raven's father was once a very skilled fighter in the Makai, but after he got married and started a family he never fought again. He was out of shape and not as skilled as he once was, so although he was still stronger then most low class demons, there was almost no way he would be able to defeat this middle class lizard demon. (She soon had another flash of the same demon)

Raven ran as fast and as hard as she could thru the forest hitting tree branches and running thru puddles. She didn't stop running, no matter how weak she felt her legs getting, with her mother's and father's last words to her running thru her mind, until she had just gotten out of the forest, once out she looked back and saw a large explosion where she had just come from. Her eyes focused to the area where her parents were, a look of fright and shock was painted across her face when the lizard demon, who attacked her parents, jumped up and landed on a cliff just at the end of the fallen trees, where the explosion had taken place, and started looking around. He was obviously looking for her, Raven could tell what happened, she could feel her eyes fill up with tears, and felt fear running thru her veins as she continued to run as faster and faster thru the forest to escape the demon. She turned her head and saw the lizard demon run to the opposite direction. Still frightened she continued to run thru the forest.

End Flashback

A look of fear spread across Raven's face as she realized who he was. She remembered what he did and what he wanted. She clutched the necklace around her neck, she had never taken it off.

The lizard demon turned around and signaled to the larger demon in the sky that was fighting Hiei.

The demon fighting Hiei looked down and left the fight with Hiei to land next to the lizard demon.

"Aww, you found her. Good job Ken." The larger demon said to the lizard demon now known as Ken.

"It was my honor Lord Sagara." Sagara began to walk toward the quivering Raven and walked through her fire wall with only a few very small burns and grabbed her arm, dragging her to her feet.

"Let her go!" Hiei yelled as he attempted to attack Sagara and make him release Raven. Sagara dodged him and singled to Ken to fight Hiei, then turned his attention back to the demon in his grasp.

"You're a witch aren't you, I could make use of you." "What are you going to do?" She asked terrified of what he would say.  
"A witches power mixed with that of demon blood, used correctly can be very powerful, I plan to TAKE your power. And that necklace of yours-" he rips the necklace off of Raven's neck "-will make me even more powerful"

"No, give that back"

"Actually I think I'll keep it, and you." With that he leaped into the air and vanished without a trace.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Hiei screamed as Ken also jumped away and vanished. Hiei fell to his knees, eyes opened wide in shock. Raven, the only one who ever cared about him, his one love, was gone.

* * *

Wow. It took me a while to update, I know. I had a lot of school work and my job is taking up almost all of my free time. This chapter made me so sad. Tell me what you think, I A REVIEW!!!! You know it's not that complicated. Just press the button type and send.

Ja ne


	11. A surprise!

Wicca: Hello people! I know I haven't updated in a while. I've had work and midterms, also suffered through a lot of writers block. But, I'm back and I'm really going to try harder to keep up with my updates!

Hiei: You know they don't care about your excuses, they just want you to start the story!

Wicca: And so do you right-

Hiei: She's gone! I WANT HER BACK DAMMIT!

Wicca: Oo' Ok ok. Just do the disclaimer and we can start!

Hiei: She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Wicca: By the way Hiei, your in for a big surprise in this chapter!

Hiei: Oo

* * *

It's been less then six years since that bastard Lord Sagara had taken his wife away. For just less than six years Hiei has been, once again, alone in the world. He had never stopped looking. Hiei traveled all over the Makai looking for any leads as to where his wife, Raven, and the evil Lord Sagara would be. Through out his travels he had received his Jagan eye, and has learned some interesting things about Sagara.

It turns out that Sagara has only one power, which is to steal the power out of someone else, but kills them in the process. For him to have all the power in which Hiei has heard about he must have kill hundreds of demons. Now he had Raven, and though he didn't want to admit it, Hiei was starting to think he would never see his wife again. Hiei also heard that Sagara was drawn to power. He would sense where there was great power and he would go to it.

Hiei decided to use this to his advantage by drawing Sagara out of hiding and finding Raven. He decided to go to the human world, a place where he thought would get him a lot of power and fast. Hiei soon had two demons on his side to help him, he figured they could distract Sagara just long enough for Hiei to rescue his wife. The two demons known as Kurama and Gouki helped Hiei with his plan, but not knowing the full story. They thought it was only to get the items of spirt world and take over the human world. Soon Hiei was faced with the Spirt detective, and piece by piece Hiei's plan was falling to pieces.

Hiei would never say it out loud, but he was beginning to enjoy his time in the human world. He had recently helped Yusuke defeat the four saint beasts and respected Yusuke greatly as a fighter. However, he knew he couldn't just leave his wife behind for this and was desperate to find a new way to lure out Sahara to find her.

Lately the fire demon could mostly be found in the city, mostly because of Koenma he was not permitted to leave the area. This only made things harder for him, but he got by. Although he would not be able to sleep at night, knowing that Raven was in danger, and he was doing nothing to save her. But little did Hiei know, this was exactly where he wanted to be, in the next step to saving his wife.

In a dark castle hidden in the sky of an isolated area in the human world two people are trapped in the dungeons, planning their escape. The dungeon was small, with a torn mattress that the two people presently sat upon and a pile of semi-old newspapers, which were their only link to the outside. One of them was a young looking women, with long tattered black hair, red eyes, and pale yet bruised skin. The other was a child, no older than 5 years old, holding onto one of the newspapers. She too had black hair and red eyes, also pale skin. The pale skin was most likely due to the fact they were both in the dark and the child has yet to see daylight, but has heard of it from the older women who was whispering in her ear.

"Do you understand the plan?" She said.

"Yes." The younger one replied.

"Are you afraid?"

"Yes."

"Just,"she hesitated, "be careful."

"I will."

"Before you go, Happy Birthday child." The women said as she handed the small child a locket with a picture of her parents inside it.

"Thanks!" The child said with a slight smile as she looked up into the eyes of the older women.

Soon the door to their cell opened and a guard walked over to the two quite figures. "It's time, say goodbye." The child just silently stood up as the guard unlocked her shackles, and the second her arms and legs were free she unleashed a wave of fire to attack the guard. Because she was so young she was only able to hold him off long enough to run out the door. She kept running following the hall way until she found a dark looking room with a large open portal and she jumped through. The portal brought her straight down to ground level.

Back in the dungeon the guard decided to take his anger out on the women still there. Because the child escaped he would get in trouble with his boss, and wanted a chance to release his frustration before admitting what he did wrong.

"You helped her escape, didn't you?" He said as he punched her in the face.

"She got out on her own."

"But you told her how to use her power. So this is your fault." Just as he was about to punch her again a hand grabbed his fist.

"No, this is your fault" The new person said as he pulled the guard away from from the captive.

"S-sir, I c-can explain. S-she taught t-the girl how to use her p-powers."

"What else were you expecting, they are captives. You should have prepared yourself for a counter like that. And for your stupidity, you must be punished." With that he shot his hand through the guards chest and left him on the ground to rot in front of the captive as he walk out, slamming the door behind him.

A few days later Kurama was walking home from school when he saw something move in an ally beside him.

'What was that?' He thought as he kept his guard up as he continued home. The moving figure behind him soon moved in front of him, just as Kurama was about to attack he stopped. It was a small girl.

"I need your help." She said with little emotion in her expression.

"With what?" He asked curiously, "and what's your name?"

"My name is Jasmine, and I'm looking for someone."

"Who might that be?"

"My father." She pulled out a newspaper and handed it to Kurama. On the front page was a picture of him and Hiei, the article was about when they helped Yusuke and Kuwabara at maze castle. She looked at the girl, clearly confused.

"His name is..." pause for effect, "Hiei Jaganshi"

* * *

Ok, again I am sorry for the very long delay. But this has got to make up for it. Plz review. Reviews motivate me to update.

Ja ne


	12. Looking

Wicca: I know, I know! It's taking forever for me to get these chapters updated. I apologize for that. So I'm just going to jump right into the story. Hiei, if you would be so kind. 

Hiei: Wicca does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything in relation to it.

Wicca: Except my new Hiei Plushie!

* * *

Last Time: A young girl named Jasmine came to Kurama telling him he was looking for her father. Kurama was shocked to find that her father is none other than Hiei!

* * *

Kurama stood in shock staring at the small girl. As he stared he noticed that she and Hiei both looked very similar. They both had very similar emotionless eyes, which was quite sad to see a such a young girl. She also had many of the same facial features, and could tell this girl could possibly be just as stubborn as her father.

"Tell me" the young Jasmine began, "where can I find him?" Kurama smiled slightly. He could tell that the girl seemed desperate to find her father, and had a strong caring side, which she must have received from her mother, not that her father didn't care, but he doesn't show it as easily. "I'm not quite sure where he would be right now." Jasmine looked down thinking her long journey here was for nothing, but perked up when the kitsune spoke again, "but I'm sure I can help you find him. Your father should be close by, but like I said, I don't know where he would be right now."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed as she bowed lightly.

"Odds are Hiei would be in the city, there are new buildings being built there so there are less people around at night. It's getting fairly late now so I guess we should head that way." Kurama said as he walk ahead, Jasmine following closely behind, some excitement showing through her semi-emotionless eyes. To him it seemed as though this is a first for her, had she never seen her father before. At rick of bring up bad memories for the girl Kurama asked her, "Have you ever seen your... father before?" Calling Hiei some girls father was still a little weird for him, but he seemed to be adjusting to it ok.

Jasmine hesitated for a second, but soon answered, "no...I haven't."

Even though Kurama was slightly expecting this answer he was still a little shocked. However his curiosity got the better of him. "Why not?"

Again Jasmine took her time answering, "My mother was taken away from my father before I was born, she never even got a chance to tell him she was pregnant."

This was not an answer the fox expected, to think Hiei had a daughter he knew nothing about,  
how would he react? Would he even believe her? Sure Kurama believed her, just one look into her eyes and you could see Hiei in them, but Hiei was stubborn. He would not be easily convinced.

"HEY KURAMA!" The kitsune turned his head and saw both Yusuke and Kuwabara running towards him. "What are you doing around here Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Yea, your normally on the clean side of town." Kuwabara added.

"Um..." Kurama was unsure if he should tell Yusuke and Kuwabara what he was actually doing. After all, this was Hiei's business, he might not like the idea of them knowing.

"He's helping me." Jasmine spoke up, and knocked Kurama out of his thoughts. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked over at her, at first they thought she was some homeless girl since her clothes were all rags. Kuwabara got a weird look on his face and smiled his god ugly smile while lifting Jasmine off the ground.

"Awww! Aren't you just the cutest thing. But you would be so much more adorable in a filly pink dress." Kuwabara said, then turned his head to Yusuke and Kurama, who were both sweat dropping while watching Kuwabara baby talk the young girl, "Don't you think so guys?"

Jasmine was getting fed up with the oaf holding her and talking to as if she was a mere infant,  
sure she was young, but not that young. When he turned his head Jasmine every so slightly burned his hands causing him to release her. As she gracefully landed on the ground Kuwabara was running in circles crying about his "poor burnt hands." Kurama of course knew this power came from Hiei. However, Yusuke and Kuwabara, after he finished running around like a mad man, were curious about how a young girl in the human world was able to do such a thing.

"Hey kid," Yusuke started, "what the hell was that?"

"It's called fire." Jasmine responded blankly, almost as if to insult the teenager in front of her.

"I KNOW THAT! HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO BURN HIM?" He yelled as he pointed to Kuwabara.

"YEAH!" Kuwabara started, and then mumbled, "it really hurt, kid."

"First, my name isn't 'kid,' it's Jasmine and are you really that dense? Being the Spirt Detective I thought you would be able to figure it out." She asked smartly, "I'm six eights demon."

"Six eights?" Kurama questioned, wondering if Hiei perhaps mated with a hanyu.

"Yes, my mother is half demon, half witch."

"WITCH!" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara practically screached.

"Yes, what's so wrong with that?" She responded with a glare.

"Nothing!" They answered back, slightly scared.

After everyone was able to regain their composure and think sanely once more Yusuke finally asked a good question, "So...what exactly is Kurama helping you with anyway?"

"He's helping me look for my father."

"Your father huh? Do you have any information on him, I'm sure we can help. If Kurama wants to help you then you or your father can't be evil right? Right?"

"Of course not!" Kurama said, almost panicking. Sure Yusuke and Hiei have come to respect each other, and Yusuke did consider him a friend, he must know that Hiei is no friend to humans and is possible to turn on them in the future. He did at least consider that much, didn't he?

"So, what's his name, do you have a picture or something?" Yusuke asked, trying to ignore Kurama's strange reaction.

"Yes." She pulled out the same newspaper as before and handed it to Yusuke. "His name is Hiei Jaganshi."

"HIEI! Yusuke and Kuwabara almost shrieked, for the second time in just a few minutes.

"So are you going to help me find him?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara, still trying to get over the shock of Hiei having a daughter, just nodded their heads and followed Kurama and Jasmine on their way to find Hiei.

* * *

I know, I know. You people hate me for taking so long to update, well the chapter it self is over a thousand words, so it's not that bad. I have no excuse this time people, I've just been lazy as hell. But, it was all the reviews that got me to finish this chapter. I was online today and saw that I had 124 reviews. I felt so bad that I was taking so long to update that I dropped what I was doing a finished this chapter. And don't worry people, Hiei will finally see his daughter in the next chapter, but how will he react?

Please review!

Ja ne


	13. Hiei Found

Wicca: Hello all! 

Hiei: You know, I still haven't gotten that surprise yet.

Wicca: Yea, I originally meant for that to happen before, but I wanted to make people wait a little longer.

Hiei: With the time it takes for you to update, I'm sure they have waited enough.

Wicca: I know, and I feel really bad about that. TT I'm such a bad person.

Hiei: Yes you are, now start the chapter.

Wicca: Fine, but you still have to do the disclaimer. ;;

Hiei: Wicca doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything related to it, nor will she ever.

* * *

Last Time: Kurama and Jasmine, on their search for Hiei, ran into Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were beyond shocked to learn of Hiei's daughter. They are now all looking for Hiei.

* * *

As Kurama, Jasmine, and now Yusuke and Kuwabara walked down the empty road they all kept their eyes open for Hiei. This would have been difficult on an average day, but seeing as it was now well into the night, after several hours of searching, it was only getting harder.

"This is stupid!" Yusuke complained, for the hundredth time that evening. "We've looked everywhere, he's not here."

"We haven't checked this whole area yet, and Hiei told me he was staying in this area, since he can't leave the city and this is the most deserted place at the moment." Kurama told Yusuke, which also seemed like he's said it more then enough times.

"I guess." The annoyed teen responded.

Meanwhile as they walked Jasmine was slowly losing hope that they would find her father, and her worry for her mother grew. She was still in the floating castle, her very life is in danger and so far almost nothing is being done to help her.

After several more minutes of walking Kurama felt a familiar energy nearby and started into a light jog, "I think I found him!" he called out as he went down an ally way, as the rest followed. The ally was a dead end, and just as they tuned around to exit a familiar figure blocked their path.

"What are you doing here?" Hiei questioned, obviously not wanting them around at the moment.

Yusuke ran up to Hiei and almost yelled happily in his face, "Oh Hiei, are we glad we found you. We've been looking for you for hours."

"Why would you be looking for me?"

"We have a surprise for you!" Hiei stayed silent, obviously not interested in what he was talking about. "Your daughter Hiei!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"He doesn't know about her, Yusuke." Kurama intervened.

"WHAT!" Obviously surprised about the information the fox demon left out.

"How could the shorty not know?" Kuwabara said, obviously confused.

It was now that Jasmine decided to enter the conversation, "My mother was kidnaped before she got a chance to tell him that she was pregnant with me." Hiei now grew very interested in what they were saying, of course it was suspicious and he would have to be sure this young girl wasn't lying.

"Maybe we should leave them alone." Kurama suggested while he walked out of the ally, Yusuke and Kuwabara following behind him. Although, the curiosity was to much for all of them, even Kurama, so just as they passed around the corner, they stuck their heads around to watch Hiei and Jasmine.

Once Hiei and Jasmine were seemingly alone, Hiei asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Jasmine." the young girl answered without hesitation, and stared up at her father.

Hiei then walked closer to her, knelt in front of her, and looked into her eyes. "How can I be sure you're not trying to trick me?"

Jasmine looked down, but understood why he would be skeptical of her, anyone would be.

"Unfortunately, I don't have anything that can prove what I say is the truth, I can only hope that you'll trust what I say." Jasmine tried to sound confident in what she was saying, but couldn't help but let some worry show through in her voice.

"And what is it you have to tell me?" Hiei replied, gaining more interest with every word she spoke.

"It's mother...s-she's in trouble." Tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she spoke.

"You're mother..Raven...She's alive." Suddenly believing her, losing all doubt when a chance to find his lost wife came up. He was obviously starting to lose hope that she was even alive, because of how long she was gone, and because of Sagara's power to steal Raven's power, that would leave her dead. Jasmine merely nodded, a few tears now slipping from her eyes and landing on the ground. "Where is she?"

"She's in Sagara's castle, in the dungeons...I don't know how much longer she can last." Hiei was really getting worried now, but he had to know before they left to find Raven.

"How did you escape, why didn't your mother come with you?"

"The guards at the castle, they were taking me away from her, when they did they removed my chains," she gently rubbed the bruises on her wrist the chains must have made as she continued, "she told me to run, I found a portal and came hear as fast as I could. She was still chained up so she couldn't leave. All I had to find you was this old newspaper," she held it up, and Hiei saw it was indeed quite old, a few months at least, "These newspapers were our only link to the outside." Tears were falling from her eyes like waterfalls now, but she still kept her voice steady when she talked.

"Don't worry now, you're fine, and I'm going to get your mother back, but...do you know how she was able to survive this long."

Jasmine nodded, her tears subsiding slightly, "Sagara wanted her powers, but witch powers are harder for him to steal. He had to persuade her to give them up. He was desperate for her power, so he'd use me to try to persuade her, but she never gave in, she said that if she did we'd both end up dead anyway. I stayed strong for mother, I didn't want her to die, so I let them hurt me, to save mommy." Her voice quieting at the end, then her eyes widened slightly, as did Yusuke's, Kurama's, and Kuwabara's, when Hiei leaned forward and embraced his young daughter, Jasmine held onto him tightly, she knew he believed her, that much was obvious, but he could tell her loved her too, they may have just meet, but she was his daughter.

"It's ok now, you won't be hurt anymore, I promise." He whispered into her ear, just before he released her and stood up, "Now let's go rescue your mother." A slight smile was on his lips as he looked at his daughter. She took after him a lot, in the eyes, and her grip, even her attitude,  
strong and protective, however that happened. The two of them walked out of the ally to see a crying Kuwabara, a fired up Yusuke, and a sympathetic Kurama.

"THAT'S SO SAD!" Kuwabara wailed as he lifted Jasmine again, who burned him again with her fire powers.

"I can't sit by and let that guy get away, he's going to pay for what he did to Jasmine and your wife. Let's go get her Hiei! I'm ready to go when you are!" Yusuke ranted as Hiei exited the ally.

"I insist on helping to Hiei, it's not right what this Sagara guy is doing." Kurama said, agreeing with Yusuke.

"Suit yourself." Said Hiei as he walked on, lifting Jasmine on his way. Yusuke and Kurama following closely behind.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Yelled Kuwabara as he ran after the group.

"Which way?" Hiei asked Jasmine as he walked.

"South, Sagara's castle floats above the clouds near a small island in this area." She replied as she snuggled into her fathers embrace.

* * *

I know, I know, everyone wants to kill me. It's been about seven and a half months since I last updated, I'm sorry. I have no excuse.I've just been lazy. It seems like this story has just been talking forever to complete since about chapter 7. I do hope people will still continue to read this story though,andreview. You allshould knowhow muchI love those reviews. They give me the modivation to write more. So please review. I'll try harder to update sooner.

Ja ne


End file.
